When a metal object is heated above its curing temperature, the metal object deforms as it cools, losing its original shape and utility unless the metal object is contained within a mold or framework. Because of the problem of deformation, a metal object cannot be fabricated in a particular shape and later modified using heating techniques without the metal object becoming deformed. The press quench machine is designed to supply a framework for the metal object's shape such that when the preformed metal object is inserted into the framework, pressure is applied to the metal object. The metal object can then be submerged in a quenchant bath for a sufficient duration to allow the metal object to cool below the curing temperature. Because the framework places confining pressure on the metal object during the cooling process, the metal object does not deform and when the metal object is removed from the framework it will still possess the same shape it possessed prior to heating.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/173,059 Hill teaches a metal coating method for the purpose of fusing an abrasion resistant and wear resistant coating onto a piece of metal.
In U.S. Patent Application 61/818,436 Hill teaches a wear coating and method of application to a flat agricultural disk.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/0,073,349, Ko reveals a collection of hoses extending from the quenchant bath to the recirculation tank which includes the cooling unit, and then the hoses return to the quenchant bath on the opposite side of as those hoses that go to the recirculation tank. Ko further reveals a plurality of channels through the upper base plate and lower base plate through which coolant can flow by gravity. However, the present disclosure reveals a collection of hoses that extend from the recirculation tank to a plurality of nozzles that are attached to the pressure assembly, thus causing the coolant to be sprayed directly on the object to be cooled, thus making the present disclosure distinguishable from Ko.